Dominic Sorrentino
Dominic Sorrentino was a Werewolf and Alpha of the North American Werewolf Pack until his death in 1982. He is assumed to have been born around 1900 as he was described as being close to seventy in 1970 and was older than Malcolm Danvers. Dominic was the father of Gregory, Benedict and Antonio Sorrentino as well as the grandfather of Jorge and Nicholas as well as three other unnamed grandsons. Dominic's father Emilio was Alpha before him and he was treated as the heir apparent in 1946. He lived at the Sorrentino estate with the rest of his family where Pack meets were held and ran the family company. He is described as being a large, burly man with graying dark hair who threw his weight around. He is shown to have expected to become Alpha and behaved as such while he was heir apparent and was the best fighter in the Pack. When speaking he is often described to be loud or booming. He became Alpha sometime around 1950 as he is described as having been Alpha for around 20 years in 1970, the circumstances of his rise to Alpha are unknown. Appearances Infusion Dominic was present when Malcolm Danvers met the future mother of his child at a bar in 1946, he was celebrating the naming of his third and last child. He was able to smell that the woman was in her fertile stage and encouraged Malcolm to sleep with her despite Malcolm's racism, citing his belief that women are only the vehicle and the child wouldn't appear overly Asian. Savage Prior to Clayton Danvers being brought to Stonehaven in the novella Savage, Dominic gave Jeremy Danvers a year to rehabilitate him Jeremy had to convince Dominic to allow him the chance to try, with Dominic originally believing Clay should be killed. In November of 1970 he had Jeremy Danvers bring Clayton Danvers to a quarterly Pack meet. He was impressed with how long Clay was able to keep eye contact with him and separated him from Stephen Santos when Clay attacked him. He invited Clay to eat at the grown ups table and told everyone how impressed he was with the progress Jeremy had made with Clay and makes him a member of the Pack. He also gives Jeremy the role of mentor and tutor to the younger Pack members who are going through or approaching their first Changes. When Daniel Santos reveals that Clay was expelled from school for dissecting a dead class guinea pig he laughed it off, unworried as the behaviour wouldn't lead anyone to assume the boy was a Werewolf. He forbid Peter Myers to work on a tour as he was too young which was the excuse Peter needed to leave the Pack. Ascension Dominic appears for the last time in the novella Ascension, a sequel to the previous novella. He lead the Pack's deer hunt and took the animal down, being the first to feed from it as was his right as Alpha. After the Pack had Changed back to human form he is revealed to have given Jeremy a new truck which causes dissention in the members of the Pack who support Malcolm. Dominic allowed Peter Myers to return to the Pack. By 1979 Dominic had turned over all youth training to Jeremy and put him in charge of maintaining the Legacy, despite these extra responsibilities Dominic didn't treat Jeremy as his successor. By 1982 he had made Jeremy his advisor but didn't feel obligated to act on his advice. Dominic's last Pack meeting was in the fall of 1982 where he sent the Pack home, not wanting them to view his headache as a weakness and angry with Malcolm for trying to set up a Pack hunt without his permission. Dominic wouldn't allow Jeremy to call a doctor for him and soon after suffered a stroke and died three days later on a tuesday morning without regaining consciousness. Trivia * Malcolm Danvers believed that Dominic only pretended to be sincere and helpful while truly wanting to humiliate him. This was likely only Malcolm's opinion and Dominic truly was trying to help him. * His education ended with high school and didn't believe school smarts to be everything. * He claimed to be able to smell when he had gotten a woman pregnant even before she began to show and made sure to always be present for the births. He believed that you could tell how strong a child would be based on their first cry. * The mother of Jeremy Danvers stated she would have preferred to have Dominic father her child as he'd already proven his ability to father sons. * Under Dominic's rule as Alpha, fifty percent of Pack members died before their fortieth birthday which was an improvement on his father Emilio's rule, who lost two thirds of his Pack before they were forty. * Under Dominic's rule the Pack still organised mutt hunts. * At the time, his age and rule as Alpha was an almost unheard of longevity. * Dominic wasn't very smart or able to see the wider picture. He was prepared to leave a feral child Werewolf in Baton Rogue where anyone could have stumbled across him as he wasn't on Pack territory. He dealt with mutts by instituting rules of engagement and allowing Pack wolves to kill mutts to work out extra aggression. * He gave Jeremy extra responsibility but never actually named his as his successor. Dominic did this to hold onto his power and position as half or more of the Pack wouldn't support Jeremy so no one would push for Dominic to step down, allowing him to remain in the position of Alpha. Category:Werewolf Category:Deceased Character Category:Otherworld Character